


The rest of the warrior

by Lara_2111



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Feelings, Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_2111/pseuds/Lara_2111
Summary: An AU with the final moments of Raymond Reddington life. Sad and a lot of feelings!! Sorry English is not my first language.





	

In the far end of that camp you can see a man, sat on a bench, just looking at the sky. 

He just stay there, motionless, frozen in a moment that taste of finality. 

 

He has done everything in his life, good and bad things, made horrible and fantastic choices but most of all Raymond Reddington has lived, fully and as hard as he could.

 

He stay there feeling the wind in his face, closing his eyes, like every day in the last fifteen years. It is like a ritual for him, every morning and every sunset he sits in that bench in his still impeccable outfit and he does all of that every morning with caring and simplicity that only a routine can have.

 

He takes away his fedora.

 

Look at the sun.

 

Closes his eyes.

 

Breaths deeply.

 

…

 

And then…

 

listen

 

Smell

 

Touch 

 

just feel everything around him.

 

And in that calm caos he can feel her again, her touch on his skin, the smell of her perfume in the air,  her whisper in the wind.

 

But today finally he can feel all of her again.

 

He has done everything he may want and need to do. He sailed across an ocean on a sailboat rounded by sea with no land in sight, without even the possibility of sighting land for days to come, one more time. He went many times to Piazza del Campo in Siena, felt the surge as ten racehorses went thundering by. Had other meals in Paris, with and without her, at L'Ambroisie, at the Place des Vosges. He had all the finest bottles of wine. Felt the warmth of her skin and a cool set of sheets over the years almost every day till her end came. One more night of jazz at the Vanguard. He did stand on the summits and smoke Cubans and felt the sun on his face for as long as he could. Walked on the Wall again. Climbed the Tower. Rode the River. Stared at the Frescos. And then when the time came to retire he sat in the garden and read a good book everyday. And in the end, most of all, with her near him, and their kids, he slept like he slept when he was a boy.

 

He did all of that more than once and now it was time to finally meet with her again.

 

So he just closed his eyes…

 

…and went to take his place and her side again and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any character or dialogue of Balcklist.


End file.
